


"Quit playing games with my heart"

by moontheloonrocksmysocks (dontthrowsticksatme)



Category: Dennis & Valerio, Dennis Storm - Fandom, Dennis vs. Valerio, Loverboys, Proefkonijnen, RPF - Fandom, Valerio Zeno
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontthrowsticksatme/pseuds/moontheloonrocksmysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis en Valerio raken betrokken bij een overval op een bank. Ze zetten alles op alles om te ontsnappen, maar komen er geleidelijk aan achter dat ze meer geven om de veiligheid van de ander dan die van zichzelf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Quit playing games with my heart"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewmie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thenewmie).



‘Stop hier even.’ Dennis tikt ongeduldig op het dashboard van de auto.

Ongelovig kijkt Valerio opzij naar zijn vriend in de passagierstoel. ‘Wat?’

‘Stop hier. Ik moet even naar de bank.’

‘Nu?’

‘Gast, stop nou gewoon. Ik was het vergeten.’

Halfslachtig probeert Valerio om Dennis nog om te praten, maar ondertussen rijdt hij al het parkeerterrein van de bank op. ‘Jongen, die man wacht op ons...’

Dennis stapt uit zonder op zijn opmerking te reageren. Valerio maakt zich vaak te druk over dingen, vindt hij. Hij weet dat hij maar eventjes in de bank hoeft te zijn en ze nog steeds wel ongeveer op tijd kunnen zijn bij hun afspraak met een deskundige voor _Proefkonijnen_. Als Valerio tenminste een keer wat sneller rijdt dan hij praat.   

Valerio stapt ook uit, omdat hij er een hekel aan heeft om in zijn eentje in de auto te moeten wachten. Dan voelt hij zich net een achtergelaten hond. Hij sluit de auto af en haast zich op zijn nieuwe knalrode schoenen achter Dennis aan de bank in.

Valerio heeft een hoop geheimen, maar zijn diepste geheim moest zijn dat hij graag iets achter Dennis loopt om hem stiekem te kunnen bekijken. Het is vast een teken van heel goede vriendschap, of misschien is het pure lust... Hoe dan ook vindt hij het gewoon erg fijn om naar zijn beste vriend te kijken. Vandaag draagt Dennis weer een grote trui met mouwen die half over zijn handen vallen en baggy jeans die hij optrekt tijdens het lopen. Valerio kan er zo van genieten als hij dat doet.

Voor de balie van de bank staat een lange rij. Blijkbaar besloot iedereen op hetzelfde moment om naar de bank te gaan.

‘Dit was een goed idee,’ merkt Valerio droog op.

Dennis woelt door zijn haar – nog iets dat Valerio een gek gevoel geeft – maar geeft niet toe dat het misschien toch slimmer was om door te rijden naar hun afspraak en later een keer naar de bank te gaan. Hij trekt zich niets van zijn cynische vriend aan, kiest een rij en richt zijn havikachtige blik strak op de balie.  

Berustend slentert Valerio achter hem aan. Hij heeft zich er al bij neergelegd dat ze te laat komen. De meeste mensen zijn er toch aan gewend dat ze altijd te laat zijn, omdat Valerio zelf zijn bed nooit uit kan komen. Daar klaagt Dennis amper over, dus klaagt Valerio nu ook niet.

Voor Dennis en Valerio in de rij staat een vrouw met haar zoontje van tien, dat lethargisch tegen de balie staat te trappen terwijl zijn moeder met de bankmedwerker praat. In de rij naast ze staat een donkere vrouw met een in dekens aan haar borst gebonden baby en achter Dennis en Valerio staat een oude vent met zijn handen achter zijn rug alsof hij wacht op het startsein voor de elfstedentocht. Als Valerio over zijn schouder langs de oude man heen kijkt, ziet hij drie mannen met bivakmutsen op door de deur komen.

Hij schuifelt iets dichter naar Dennis toe en tikt hem aan. Één van de mannen, een kleine potige, sluit de deur af met een stevig kettingslot. Twee anderen trekken gigantische mitrailleurs  tevoorschijn. Hoewel hij het aan ziet komen, schrikt Valerio zo van hun eerste waarschuwingsschoten dat hij zich aan Dennis’ vastklampt. Ook Dennis duikt met een schreeuw van schrik in elkaar en slaat automatisch zijn handen om Valerio’s armen.

Zodra de overvallers om zich heen beginnen te schieten, duiken Dennis en Valerio instinctief weg: Dennis achter een grote plantenbak en Valerio naast een koffieautomaat. Lampen springen kapot door de rondvliegende kogels. Een vrouw gilt, de baby begint te krijsen. Ergens klinkt een felle pijnkreet.  

Dennis ziet Valerio nergens. ‘Val!’

‘Gaat goed!’  

Dennis vindt het maar niks dat hij van Valerio gescheiden is terwijl er mensen met mitrailleurs rondlopen. Is het een shooting? Is het alleen een overval? Is het een gerichte aanslag? Hij merkt dat hij hijgt van angst, ook al is hij niet in paniek. Hij is gelukkig wel wat gewend.  

Valerio is ook wel wat gewend, maar hij is wel in paniek. Angstig fluistert hij in zichzelf: ‘Oh mijn god, oh mijn god, oh mijn god...’

Dennis kijkt om het randje van de plantenbak en ziet de mannen met hun ruggen naar elkaar toe in het midden van de bank staan, zodat ze iedereen in de gaten kunnen houden. Het enige waaraan ze uit elkaar te houden zijn is dat de eerste wat kleiner is dan de rest, de tweede een leren motorbroek draagt en de derde niet in staat lijkt te zijn ook maar een seconde stil te staan. Die laatste schreeuwt ook het hardst. ‘Iedereen liggen! Dit is een overval!’

Dennis haalt opgelucht adem: ze willen geld, niet moorden. Hij zoekt naar Valerio en ziet zijn rode schoenen achter een koffie automaat uitsteken. Schuilend achter de plantenbak schuift hij iets dichter in zijn richting en ziet zijn Italiaanse vriend in het hoekje naast de automaat zitten. Zijn ogen zijn groot van paniek en hij lijkt in zichzelf te praten. Dennis wil meteen naar hem toe.

Hij kijkt goed naar de gasten met mitrailleurs. Één ervan staat bij de balie en richt zijn geweer op de medewerkers. De twee anderen kijken net een andere kant op.Dennis ziet zijn kans, denkt niet meer na en ineengedoken, adrenaline pompend door zijn lichaam, duikt hij naar zijn vriend. Een van de overvallers schreeuwt en direct wordt er op Dennis geschoten. Valerio drukt zich nog dichter tegen de muur als hij de plotselinge schoten hoort, tot hij ziet dat Dennis naar hem toe rent. Ze schieten op zijn fucking beste vriend!

Met ogen vol doodsangst kijkt hij zijn vriend haast in veiligheid en zodra het kan, sleurt hij hem naar zich toe. Scheldend drukt hij hem tegen de muur naast de koffie automaat. ‘Waarom doe je dat?’

Dennis lacht hijgend. Het klinkt een beetje hysterisch. ‘Dat was vet!’  

Valerio vond het helemaal niet vet. Als hij de kleine, potige overvaller aan ziet komen, heeft hij zin om zijn armen voor zijn gezicht te slaan, maar hij doet het niet. Hij houdt Dennis’ arm stevig vast. Het opgewonden gezicht van Dennis betrekt als de man tegen ze begint te schreeuwen.  

‘Uit elkaar!’ De overvaller richt zijn geweer op het hoofd van Dennis, die zijn handen in de lucht steekt en zijn ogen even dichtknijpt als de koude loop van de mitrailleur zijn voorhoofd raakt. Snel schuift hij bij Valerio vandaan.

‘Niks aan de hand, joh,’ zegt hij. Valerio hoort dat zijn stem beeft. Dat heeft hij nog nooit meegemaakt. ‘Ik wou naar hem toe.’ Hij tikt Valerio tegen zijn been.

Twee grote, blauwe en twee onschuldige, bruine ogen kijken op naar de potige overvaller. Zelfs criminelen hebben daar geen weerstand tegen: ‘Geen geintjes meer!’ roept hij na een seconde. ‘Uit elkaar! Verder! Nu! Geen geintjes meer!’

Dennis vraagt zich af of hun gijzelnemers ook zinnen van meer dan drie woorden kunnen maken, maar ze doen wat ze gezegd wordt. Zodra de man zijn rug naar ze toe keert, wisselen Dennis en Valerio een blik. Dennis grijnst, maar Valerio lacht niet. Hij zal blij zijn als ze weer veilig buiten staan.  

‘Ze doen niks,’ fluistert Dennis hem toe met een mep tegen Valerio’s knie, maar aan de manier waarop Valerio terugkijkt ziet hij dat die niet onder de indruk is van wat hij heeft gedaan en niet gerustgesteld kan worden door zijn woorden.

Valerio denkt aan hun afspraak voor _Proefkonijnen_. ‘Hoe lang duurt dit, denk je?’

‘Ik app hem wel,’ mompelt Dennis en hij pakt zijn mobiel uit zijn zak. Valerio’s blik schiet van de mobiel naar de gijzelnemers en hoopt maar dat het oké is om te appen.

‘Zijn wat later. Overval bij de bank,’ appt Dennis. Hij drukt op verzenden op het moment dat de telefoon uit zijn handen wordt gerukt. Een van de overvallers gaat met een tas rond om alle telefoon s en alles wat ze verder nog in hun zak hadden af te pakken.

Valerio vloekt in stilte als ze zijn autosleutels en mooie telefoon meenemen. Ze hopen maar dat ze hun spullen aan het eind weer terugkrijgen.

‘Iedereen op de grond, in het midden!’ schreeuwt de gijzelnemer die niet stil kan staan. ‘Nu! Ruggen tegen elkaar!’

Hij en de potige man lopen rond met hun geweren, om iedereen als schapen bij elkaar te drijven in het midden van de ruimte, waar het halfdonker is door de kapotgeschoten TL-lampen. De ramen van de bank hangen vol posters, zodat er niet naar buiten of naar binnen gekeken kan worden en er maar weinig licht het gebouw in schijnt.   

‘Hier, het was niet eens nodig,’ sist Valerio Dennis toe terwijl  ze met hun handen omhoog tegen elkaars rug gaan zitten.

Dennis slaat zijn armen om zijn knieën en wil het zich gemakkelijk maken, maar dan staat de hyperactieve overvaller weer naast ze. Instinctief deinst Dennis iets opzij van schrik, maar de man kijkt amper naar ze. Hij grijpt Dennis’ pols en die van Valerio om ze met een tiewrap aan elkaar vast te binden. Valerio’s blik kruist die van Dennis en Dennis vloekt inwendig. Het lijkt erop dat ze hier nog wel even zitten.

‘Den?’ Valerio zit met zijn gezicht naar de muur. ‘Zie jij wat er gebeurt?’

Dennis vertelt fluisterend wat hij ziet. De overvaller met de motorbroek bij de balie is ontevreden. Met hun ogen op de bange mensen op de grond, lopen de andere twee naar hem toe. Ze overleggen zachtjes, maar Dennis en Valerio vangen nog wel iets op. Voor zover ze verstaan, verloopt de overval niet volgens plan. Blijkbaar is er te weinig geld in de bank naar hun zin.

Ze jagen alle bankmedewerkers ook in het midden van de donkere ruimte. Op één na: een vrouw die jonger moet zijn dan hij en Valerio wordt onder schot gedwongen om iemand te bellen. Ondertussen lopen de potige man en de man in de motorbroek om de kring gijzelaars heen om ze strak in de gaten te houden.  

Terwijl Dennis’ gedachten alle kanten uitschieten om een plan te verzinnen om hier weg te komen, bedenkt hij zich hoe blij hij is dat hij hier van alle mensen met Valerio zit. Als hij hier met iemand anders zou zitten – wie dan ook – zou hij liever alleen zijn geweest. Dan had hij in ieder geval nooit de moeite genomen om met gevaar voor eigen leven van zijn schuilplek naar die van Val te rennen. Het gekke is dat als hij juist moest kiezen tussen hier alleen zitten of samen met Valerio, hij dat laatste zou kiezen.

‘Den...’  onderbreekt het onderwerp van zijn gedachten zijn gedachten.

‘Hm?’

‘Ik moet naar de plee.’

Dennis rolt met zijn ogen. Dan schiet hem een idee te binnen. Hij vertelt zijn plan aan Valerio en negeert alle ‘Nee. Nee. Nee,’s die zijn Italiaanse vriend tegen zijn geniale idee inbrengt. Dennis weet hoe hij Valerio hieruit moet krijgen en dat gaan ze proberen ook.

‘Dit wordt leuk,’ overtuigt hij zijn vriend met fonkelende ogen.

De potige overvaller loopt langs ze heen. Snel zegt Dennis: ‘Wij moeten naar de wc.’

Valerio verstijft: ze gaan het echt doen. Er gebeurt iets in zijn hoofd en dan voelt hij zichzelf met de seconde enthousiaster worden. Eigenlijk is hij gek op risico’s. Als je iets riskants doet, voel je gewoon dat je leeft.

De ogen van de man schieten vuur. ‘Allebei?’

‘We hebben een uur geleden allebei koffie gedronken,’ antwoordt Dennis op verontschuldigende toon.

‘Latte Macchiato,’ vult Valerio met een stalen gezicht aan. ‘En hij ijskoffie.’ Het was niet eens gelogen.

De man wisselt een blik met zijn hypere collega, die zijn schouders ophaalt. Ze worden overeind gesleurd en naar de wc’s geduwd.

De ruimte van de herentoiletten is maar net groot genoeg voor één wchokje, een urinoir en een wasbak. En, zoals Dennis buiten had gezien, in de muur precies boven de wc zit een klein raampje dat open kan.

Op het moment dat ze van elkaar worden los gesneden duikt Valerio het hokje in en neemt Dennis het urinoir. Meteen begint Dennis afleidend tegen de man te ouwehoeren.

‘Gaat de overval goed?’

Geen reactie. Hij kijkt om naar zijn bewaker, net zolang tot die terugkijkt. ‘Wat wil je gaan doen met het geld?’

Ze moesten er toch ideeën over hebben, dacht Dennis, maar de man antwoordde met geen woord.

‘Hé, zijn wij eigenlijk veilig?’ was zijn derde vraag.

‘Nee.’

Dennis knikt, maar net voor de blik van de man in Valerio’s richting kan verschuiven, vraagt hij snel: ‘Waarom kiezen jullie nou net een dag met mooi weer? Kon het niet een keer in de winter?’

Weer geen reactie. Dennis denkt diep na over een onderwerp dat de aandacht van hun gijzelnemer langer vast kan houden.

‘Ken je ons?’ zegt hij. ‘Dennis Storm. Valerio Zeno. Van Proefkonijnen. Dennis vs Valerio? Try before you die?’ Hij fronst. ‘Je moet ons érgens van kennen. We zijn fucking vaak op tv. Vooral Val. Daniel Levi? Pietje Verliefd?’

‘Hou je kop toch eens over die rollen,’ horen ze Valerio zeggen vanuit het wchokje en Dennis grijnst.

‘Kom op nou!’ roept hij ongelovig tegen de man, die nog steeds niet weet wie ze zijn. ‘3 op reis! Spuiten en slikken! Echt niet?’

Vanuit zijn ooghoek is er beweging te zien. Dennis knoopt gauw zijn gulp dicht. ‘Hoe–...’ probeert hij nog een laatste keer, maar het is te laat.

‘HÉ!’

Boven de deur van het wc-hok is nog net te zien hoe Valerio zich door het kleine raampje probeert te wurmen. Dennis moet toegeven dat het raam groter leek toen ze buiten stonden.

Moeiteloos trapt de overvaller de wcdeur in. Het slot versplintert en de deur ketst krakend tegen de wand, maar voor iemand iets kan doen, dringt Dennis zich voor de potige kerel langs om Valerio door het raam naar buiten te helpen. Waar hij de moed vandaan haalt, weet hij ook niet, maar op dit moment heeft hij maar één wens: dat Valerio veilig is. Het maakt hem niet uit dat hij hier zelf nog moet blijven.

Hij duwt tegen zijn rode schoenen, zijn benen en zijn rug en weet Valerio bijna naar buiten te duwen. Dan wordt Dennis naar achteren getrokken. Hij voelt een arm om zijn nek en – alweer – de loop van een pistool tegen zijn slaap.  

‘Nu terugkomen! Jij daar! Of je vriend gaat eraan!’

Valerio kijkt achterom. Hij ziet de verhulde angst op Dennis’ gezicht en springt weer naar beneden.

‘Nou,’ mompelt hij, ‘het was te proberen, Den...’

Er klinkt een enorme knal en een gigantische pijnscheut schiet door Dennis heen. Even is de schok en de pijn zo groot dat hij niet weet wat er precies aan de hand is.

Valerio slaat zijn handen voor zijn mond en trekt wit weg. Dennis’ voet bloedt. Die man schoot zijn beste vriend zomaar door zijn voet!

Dennis schreeuwt het uit. Zijn stem slaat drie keer over de kop. Het doet zo gillend veel pijn.

‘Fuck, je voet,’ zegt Valerio. ‘Fuck, Dennis, je voet. Hij schiet je zo door je voet heen.’

Waarom deed hij dat?!

‘Nu houden jullie je kop en doen wat we zeggen, of hij gaat er helemaal aan!’ schreeuwt de overvaller.

Dennis kan niets meer uitbrengen. Hij kan alleen maar kermen.

Ze krijgen een duw en strompelen terug naar de andere gijzelaars. Valerio ondersteunt zijn vriend en voelt zich vreselijk schuldig. Als hij maar sneller was geweest, handiger. Had hij maar niets gezegd wat die kerel kwaad kon maken. Had hij Dennis maar tegengehouden in zijn achterlijke idee. Niet dat het idee slecht was. Tuurlijk, het was riskant, maar riskant was juist leuk.

Dennis scheldt en vloekt bij elke stap. Ze schieten dus echt als je wat verkeerd deed, concludeert hij. Goed om te weten.

Terug bij de andere gijzelaars zien Dennis en Valerio blauwe zwaailichten door de volgeplakte etalage naar binnen schijnen. Buiten klinkt een hoop rumoer. Ze hopen vurig dat ze nu snel gered worden.

‘Iedereen zitten! Niemand bewegen!’ schreeuwt hun schietgrage begeleider terwijl hij Dennis en Valerio een laatste duw geeft. ‘Geen geintjes meer! Er gaat niemand meer naar de wc! Zitten!’ kijft hij tegen Valerio, die was gebukt om zijn vriend te helpen met zijn voet.

Nu pas durft Dennis naar zijn wond te kijken. Het ziet er extreem akelig uit. Zijn voet ziet zwart van het bloed, de rand van zijn broek zit ook onder het bloed en een groot gekarteld gat ontsiert zijn schoen. ‘Kut... mijn All Stars.’

De gijzelnemers zijn flink pissig. Weer worden hun polsen bij elkaar gebonden, maar op het moment dat de tiewrap sluit, pakt Valerio Dennis’ hand.

‘Wat–...?’ Voor Dennis zijn zin kan afmaken plakt de gijzelnemer ducttape over zijn mond. ‘Mmm-mm! Mm?!’ vraagt hij de overvallers, maar die negeren hem. Ze kijken nijdig om zich heen.

Dennis’ voet sterft duizend doden, hij krijgt amper lucht en hij kan zich niet bewegen. Hij vloekt hard en vanuit het diepste van zijn ziel, maar niemand verstaat het. Dat tape is kút, man.

‘Den?’ fluistert Valerio.

‘Mmm?!’ roept Dennis gefrustreerd uit. Hij kan niet geloven dat Valerio geen tape heeft en hij wel. Valerio probeerde te ontsnappen, hij niet! Goed, het was wel zijn idee en hij deed het woord... maar toch!

‘Gaat het?’ vraagt Valerio. Hij is al vaak ongerust geweest over zijn beste vriend, maar zelden zo diep als vandaag.

Dennis wou dat hij gewoon kon zitten, gewoon praten, gewoon zijn voet laten verzorgen. En nog het liefst van alles wil hij Valerio aan kunnen kijken. Hij krijgt zoveel moed van die gast. Zijn gezicht alleen al – die droge blik van hem die tegelijkertijd boekdelen spreekt over wat hij denkt. Fuck, wat doet die voet pijn.

De gijzelnemers overleggen zacht met elkaar. Ze vloeken veel. ‘Dit was niet het plan,’ zegt de man met de motorbroek. ‘Wat doen we?’

‘We moeten laten zien dat we het menen,’ roept de hyperactieve gijzelnemer.

‘Wat wil je doen: er een vermoorden?’ vraagt de motorbroekman cynisch.

‘We kunnen naar buiten gaan.’ Dennis en Valerio herkennen de stem van de potige gijzelnemer. ‘Met die gast daar als dreigement.’

‘Welke?’

‘Hij is van tv, zeiden ze. Hun allebei. Als we die ene doen die nog heel is. Daar hebben ze wel wat voor over. Misschien schieten ze dan op.’

‘Ze hebben snipers, hè.’

‘Ik weet wel hoe ik met snipers om ga, mongool,’ snauwt de potige. ‘Als ik hem ervoor gooi, heb ik zelf nergens last van. En als ze wat proberen, snij ik hem open, mij boeit het niet. Ik heb wel erger gedaan.’

Hoewel ze het niet van elkaar weten, slikken Dennis en Valerio op datzelfde moment. Willen ze nou Valerio als aas gebruiken, om hem aan gort te snijden als ze niet krijgen wat ze willen?

Dennis voelt zich beroerd. Hij heeft zichzelf en zijn vriend in één ochtend tijd behoorlijk naar de klote geholpen. Het was zijn idee om naar de bank te gaan.

Hij is blij dat Valerio niet kan zien wat er gebeurt als de potige man zijn mitrailleur op zijn rug slingert, in een tas zoekt en er een scherp, gekarteld mes uit haalt. Wanhopig probeert Dennis zich weer los te trekken uit de tiewraps, alsof hij wat kan doen als ze vrij zijn.

‘Ik hou van je,’ zegt Valerio ineens. Hij heeft het gevoel dat  er van alles kan gebeuren vandaag en wil dat Dennis weet hoe graag hij hem mag.

Dennis verslikt zich in niets. Zelfs als hij geen ducttape had gehad, was hij niet in staat iets terug te zeggen. Hij merkt nu pas dat hij Valerio’s hand zowat fijn knijpt. Hij wil niet – absoluut níet – dat hij weg gaat.

 ‘Man, je trilt,’ sist Valerio.

‘Mm-mmm!’ probeert Dennis hem zijn kop te laten houden. Alsof hij niet weet dat hij trilt.

De man die Dennis door zijn voet schoot, stampt op ze af, rukt hun armen naar zich toe en snijdt ze van elkaar los met het gekartelde mes. Hij hoeft er amper moeite voor te doen: het blad glijdt door het plastic alsof het lucht is. Valerio probeert zich niet af te vragen wat het met menselijke huid zou doen – wat het met zíjn menselijke huid zou doen.

Hij probeert Dennis’ gezicht te zien. Hij hoopt op een lach, een geruststelling: "Dit wordt leuk."

Maar Dennis kijkt een andere kant uit. Hij doet alsof er niets aan de hand is zolang hij het niet ziet. Niks aan de hand, denkt hij tegen zichzelf, het komt echt wel goed. Hij is cool... Rustig... _Cool._

Terwijl de potige overvaller Valerio meesleurt, bindt zijn collega in de motorbroek de handen van Dennis samen achter zijn rug.  
Hij voelt zich helemaal niet cool. Hij voelt zich ellendig.

Valerio slentert op zijn rode schoenen voor zijn gijzelnemer uit, die hem blijft duwen om sneller te gaan, maar Valerio heeft geen zin om sneller te gaan. Verrassend genoeg is hij niet eens erg bang. Ze zullen hem niet dóódmaken. En er is politie daar. Hij heeft het gevoel dat hij daar buiten veiliger is dan binnen.

Dennis denkt daar anders over. ‘Shit, fuck, kut, tering, godverfuckingkutzooi,’ denkt hij als hij de deur hoort dichtslaan achter de rug van zijn beste vriend. Niet kunnen zien wat er buiten gebeurt is erger dan het wel kunnen zien. Zijn hoofd maakt alles tien keer bloederiger.

Wat was dat?! Zijn hart slaat een slag over.  
Zag hij nou iets zwarts bij de deur naar de kantoren achter de balie?  

Nu ziet hij het weer! Maar nu ergens boven de deurpost. Hij kan steeds net niet zien wat het is. Verbeeldt hij het zich? Is hij zo in shock dat hij hallucineert? Kan dat?

De twee achtergebleven gijzelnemers hebben in ieder geval niets door. Ze kijken ingespannen van hun gijzelaars naar de deur waarachter hun collega onderhandelt met de wet. Dennis hoort hem buiten schreeuwen, maar verstaat het niet. Hij voelt bijna hoe benauwd Valerio moet zijn onder dat mes tegen zijn keel.

Valerio is blij dat hij gewend is om in het middelpunt van de aandacht te staan. Hij laat het allemaal maar over zich heen komen. Met het mes tegen zijn keel vertelt hij kalm aan de kijkers wie hij is en dat zijn collega Dennis Storm binnen zit en dat ze eraan gaan als de overvallers niet krijgen wat ze willen.   

Dennis is nu volledig in de ban van de zwarte schimmen. Hij ziet er weer een door de gang schieten en langzaam begint hij hoop te krijgen dat dit hele gedoe snel voorbij is. Hij wenst met alles wat hij heeft dat Valerio gauw weer veilig naast hem zit.

Het valt hem op hoe bizar graag hij wil dat Valerio bij hem is. Deze situatie laat hem inzien hoeveel die jongen eigenlijk voor hem betekent. Als ze hier levend uit komen, moet hij iets doen om hem te laten weten hoe belangrijk hij voor hem is.  

Er lijkt iets mis te gaan in de onderhandelingen. Ook al praat de politie door megafoons en krijst hun gijzelnemer zo hard dat de hele stad het moet kunnen horen, verstaanbaar is het niet. Dennis knijpt zijn samengebonden handen in elkaar van de zenuwen om zijn vriend.

Dan klinkt er een zacht geluid dat hij niet kan plaatsen. Het komt van vlakbij, schuinachter hem. Met een harde bons valt de hypere gijzelnemer tegen de grond. Zijn mitrailleur gaat af op het moment dat hij de vloer raakt en gillend duikt iedereen weg. Dennis verstijft. Hij snapt er niets van: wat gebeurde er? 

Ook de andere overvaller zwaait zijn geweer in blinde paniek om zich heen om erachter te komen waar het gevaar vandaan kwam, op het moment dat er zes ME’ers uit de gangen schieten. Dát waren de zwarte schimmen die Dennis net niet echt had gezien. Twee springen op de neergevallen overvaller en sluiten hem in de boeien. De vier anderen storten zich op de man in de motorbroek, die hard van zich afbijt en nog even flink om zich heen schiet, maar het heeft geen zin. Na een paar schoten worden zijn armen van achteren vastgegrepen. Zijn mitrailleur wordt afgepakt en weggegooid. Het ding schuift over de vloer, bij de overvaller vandaan, en ketst tegen de balie tot stilstand.

‘Roep ze terug!’ hoort Dennis de derde overvaller buiten schreeuwen. Hij klinkt hysterisch. ‘Roep ze terug of hij gaat eraan!’

In tegenstelling tot Dennis - die voor het eerst in zijn leven een schietgebedje doet - trekken de ME’ers zich niets van het dreigement aan. Ze hebben de twee overvallers onder controle en voeren ze weg via de achteringang.  Het gaat allemaal zo snel en efficiënt dat Dennis zich afvraagt waarom hij en Valerio zelf niet zo’n actie konden ondernemen.

De voordeur vliegt open en de potige gijzelnemer komt achteruit naar binnen gelopen, zijn mes nog steeds tegen Valerio’s keel. Als hij hem omdraait worden Dennis’ ogen groot van schrik: er zitten diepe, bloedende sneeën in Valerio’s gezicht en hals.

Valerio zelf merkt het amper. Het doet wel pijn, maar hij is gefocust op andere dingen. De gijzelnemer steekt zijn mes slordig weg en Valerio ziet zijn kans. Vlak voor hij als oud vuil naar Dennis toe wordt geduwd, weet hij met zijn samengebonden handen het mes te jatten. Hij heeft nu eenmaal ervaring op dat gebied.

De overvaller merkt het niet. Hij zoekt de ruimte af: zijn maten zijn weg. Hij begrijpt er niets van. Wat is er gebeurd?  
Wat hij wel begrijpt is dat hij er alleen voor staat.  

Hij raakt in paniek – en nu pas raken Dennis en Valerio echt in paniek. De man draait door, ze zien het aan zijn ogen: hij gaat gekke dingen doen. Onvoorspelbare dingen. En ze weten wie van de gijzelaars het beste chantagemiddel zijn. Het zijn niet de vrouw en de huilende baby.

Zittend op de grond naast Dennis probeert Valerio zo snel mogelijk zijn handen vrij te snijden. Hij krijgt het er benauwd van en zijn hart bonkt harder dan ooit. Het is nog niet zo simpel om met samengebonden handen een stukje plastic los te snijden, maar met wat moeite en acrobatiek lukt het hem ten slotte. Snel springt hij overeind om Dennis los te snijden en hem overeind te helpen. Zijn vriend kijkt hem aan met een blik die hij niet eerder heeft gezien. Als hij niet beter wist zou hij denken dat het pure liefde is. Hij besteedt er even geen aandacht aan, maar trekt hem mee naar de koffieautomaat, waar ze zich samen zo dicht mogelijk  in de hoek tegen de muur drukken. Ze hebben – zelfs na alles wat ze deden in _Proefkonijnen_ en _Try before you die_ – nog nooit zo voor hun levens gevreesd. Dit is echt. Hier is geen vangnet, geen plan. Dit kan serieus misgaan.

De man laat alle gijzelaars, behalve Dennis en Valerio, in een kring staan en knielt dan zelf in het midden. Zo kan hij niet meer geraakt worden zonder dat de onschuldige gijzelaars eerst geraakt worden. Er is alleen nog een gat in de muur van mensen over om Dennis en Valerio in het vizier te houden.

Zo voorzichtig mogelijk trekt Valerio het tape van Dennis’ mond, maar zo voorzichtig had hij niet hoeven zijn. De pijn van de uitgetrokken haartjes stelt toch niets voor vergeleken met de pijn in zijn voet. Dennis probeert het bloed van Valerio’s wonden wat te stelpen met zijn mouw, maar het helpt niet echt. Het blijft maar bloeden. Hij hoopt niet dat het littekens worden. Dat zou zonde zijn.

De potige overvaller zit gehurkt op de grond, met zijn mitrailleur als enige vriend. Tussen de benen van de gijzelaars door zien Dennis en Valerio hem om zich heen kijken, peinzend, alert. Het maakt hem niets meer uit wat de twee doen. Hij heeft ze toch onder schot, en veel dieper kan hij niet meer zinken.

De telefoon gaat. Het geluid snijdt door de stilte in het gebouw.

‘Neem op,’ zegt de overgebleven gijzelnemer met lege stem. Hij heeft het tegen de vrouw achter de balie die nog steeds de verantwoordelijkheid heeft over de telefoon.  

Valerio klemt Dennis’ trui tussen zijn vingers en Dennis houdt Valerio’s armen vast, alsof ze te pletter slaan als ze elkaar niet stevig genoeg vasthouden.

‘Ze vragen of je je overgeeft,’ zegt de vrouw angstig. _Don’t shoot the messenger_ , lijken haar ogen te smeken.

‘Als ik me overgeef...’ De gijzelnemers priemende vinger wijst naar de schuilplek van Dennis en Valerio. ‘Neem ik hun lijken met me mee. Zeg dat maar.’

De vrouw slikt en wisselt een angstige, meelevende blik met Dennis en Valerio, die zo mogelijk nog dichter tegen elkaar aan kruipen.

Ze doet wat haar is opgedragen.

‘Waarom doet die politie niks?’ sist Dennis.

‘Wat kunnen ze?’

‘Ja, weet ik wel,’ snauwt Dennis, meer uit angst en frustratie dan om wat Valerio zei. Meteen slaat hij verontschuldigend zijn armen om Valerio’s nek, zijn wonden ontwijkend. ‘We moeten wat doen.’

‘Sodemieter op, Den, jij bent al in je voet geschoten.’

Maar Dennis’ hersens kraken toch. ‘Waar is die mitrailleur?’

‘Jullie!  Stil!’ schreeuwt hun overspannen gijzelnemer met overslaande stem en zijn vinger op de loop. Direct houden Dennis en Valerio hun mond.

Maar nu denken ze allebei aan de mitrailleur van de afgevoerde gijzelnemers. Heeft de ME die meegenomen?

Doordat ze zo om zich heen zoeken, zien ze pas laat dat de vrouw bij de balie intens naar ze zit te staren. Alsof ze iets duidelijk probeert te maken.

Valerio ziet het als eerst. ‘Gast, chick op twee uur. Zelfs bloedend heb ik nog sjans.’ Hij trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op.

Dennis geeft hem een duw tegen zijn hoofd en krijgt er gelijk een stomp voor terug. ‘Alleen omdat jouw schoenen nog tight zijn... Ze kijkt sówieso naar mij trouwens.’

Nu de vrouw ziet dat ze hun aandacht heeft, kijkt ze veelzeggend naar iets achter de balie, buiten het zicht van Dennis en Valerio. Met haar duim en wijsvinger doet ze onopvallend een pistool na.

Dennis wordt als eerst enthousiast. Hij stompt op zijn Italiaanse vriend in. ‘Je moet hem halen! Je moet hem halen, gast,’ sist hij zo zacht mogelijk. ‘Ik kan niet lopen.’

‘Dág, Dennis.’

‘Als je snel bent kan hij je niet raken. Hij kan die kring niet uit. En dan pak je die gun en schuif je hem naar mij. Kan niet misgaan!’

'Oké...' Valerio ademt snel, maar voelt een spanning opkomen waar hij vertrouwd mee is. Dit is te doen. Dit wordt leuk. ‘Zeker weten?’

‘Kom op, ga.’ Dennis geeft hem een duw.

Opgewonden kijkt Valerio naar de man in de kring, die nog steeds alert om zich heen zit te kijken met zijn vinger op  de loop van de mitrailleur. Valerio moet wel heel snel zijn.

Hij is snel, spreekt hij zichzelf toe, hij kan dit. Verscholen achter de automaat maakt hij zich klaar om te rennen. In zijn hoofd telt hij af van drie... naar één. NU!

Ineengedoken rent hij naar de balie. Meteen vliegen de kogels rond. Dennis trekt zijn benen in en beschermt zijn hoofd met zijn handen. De kogels bijten zich vast in de muur vlak naast hem en net achter Valerio’s rennende voeten. Ze ketsen af tegen de koffieautomaat, die begint te lekken. De moeder van het lethargische zoontje wordt geraakt in haar been en zakt gillend in elkaar. Haar zoontje buigt zich angstig over haar heen, maar ze dwingt hem met haar blik op de overvaller om te blijven staan zoals hem is opgedragen.  

Valerio bereikt veilig de balie, waar de overvaller hem niet meer kan raken. Hij en Dennis horen de man vloeken en schreeuwen, maar negeren het. Hij kan ze toch niets doen!

Achter de balie zit de bankmedewerkster in elkaar gedoken. Ze is compleet in paniek, in shock, in tranen. Even twijfelt Valerio of hij naar haar toe gaat, maar eerst grist hij de mitrailleur die daar op het tapijt ligt van de grond en schuift hem zo hard hij kan naar Dennis toe. Die pakt hem in een flits en drukt het ding tegen zich aan terwijl de gijzelnemer nog een paar keer tevergeefs in hun richting schiet.

Dennis hijgt haast even hard als Valerio, maar kan niet anders dan lachen. Dat was te gek! Hij heeft een geweer!

Vrolijk blaast hij Valerio een kushandje toe en gebaart dat hij moet blijven zitten waar hij zit. Dan richt hij de loop van het geweer op de kring gijzelaars. Meteen richt de gijzelnemer zijn mitrailleur ook op Dennis.

‘Ik schiet als jij schiet!’ schreeuwt Dennis. ‘Je kunt geen kant meer op! Geef je over.’

Dit is het beste moment van zijn leven! Hoeveel mensen kunnen zeggen dat ze een vuurgevecht hebben gehad tijdens een serieuze gijzeling!   

‘Geef je over!’ herhaalt hij nog maar eens, omdat het zo vet is om te zeggen, maar hij schrikt zich te pletter als er een compleet SWAT-Team uit de gangen achter hem komt gerend. Hij weet zijn blik strak op de potige man te houden, terwijl hij schreeuwt van enthousiasme. Dit is zo vet!

Er breken ME’ers door de voordeur, door de achterdeur, door de zijdeuren. In paniek kijkt de overvaller om zich heen: wat moet hij doen, waar richt hij zijn geweer op? De gijzelaars duiken weg, alle kanten uit: ze drukken zich tegen de muur, werpen zich op de grond, ze schuilen achter meubels of worden beschermd door hun moeder. Kogels schieten door de lucht en er wordt zoveel geschreeuwd dat het niet meer te verstaan is.

Eindelijk geeft de overgebleven gijzelnemer zich over. Hij legt zijn mitrailleur op de grond en in een paar tellen is hij in handboeien afgevoerd naar buiten. In diezelfde tijd heeft Dennis zich hinkend naar Valerio verplaatst, die nog achter de balie zit. Hij probeert de baliemedewerkster te kalmeren, maar een ambulancebroeder neemt het van hem over. Dennis vliegt Valerio om de hals, maar omdat hij vergat dat hij in zijn voet geschoten is, vallen ze allebei om. Zittend op de grond drukt Dennis een kus op het voorhoofd van zijn Italiaanse vriend. ‘Dat was vet, man! Potverdorie! Ik hou ook van jou!’ Van adrenaline kan hij niet meer stil zitten. Hij woelt door zijn haar van opwinding. ‘Zag je dat?!’

Valerio houdt zich rustiger. Hij is vooral blij dat het er nu eindelijk op zit. ‘Ja, man.’  

‘Wij hebben het gefixt!’ Dennis houdt uitgelaten Valerio’s gezicht tussen zijn handen. ‘Jij en ik, vriend!’

 ‘Ja.’ Valerio lacht met hem mee, maar eigenlijk kan hij niet aanzien hoe bleek Dennis is. Soms wou hij dat zijn beste vriend eens wat minder cool deed en wat beter op zichzelf lette. Valerio zíet gewoon dat hij meer pijn heeft dan hij toegeeft. Kom op, zijn voet ligt aan flarden.

Zelf merkt Dennis het niet. Het bloed van Valerio’s wonden kleeft aan zijn vingers. Hij kan niet aanzien hoe gehavend zijn beste vriend eruit ziet. Hij trekt zijn lange mouwen verder over zijn handen en dept nog een keer tevergeefs Valerio’s gezicht. Dan, in een impuls, drukt hij een zachte kus op de snee in Valerio’s jukbeen. Een lekkere schok zindert door hem heen.

Hij kust ook de wond op zijn wang.

Valerio is verbijsterd. Is dit–...? Wat is dit?  
Hij zegt niets.

Valerio heeft er nooit een geheim van gemaakt dat hij graag bij Dennis is en hoe graag hij hem mag, maar dat die gevoelens wederzijds zijn is nieuw voor hem. Dennis’ ogen hebben dezelfde glinstering als wanneer ze een geweldige opdracht krijgen of als hij won met Dennis Vs. Valerio. Hij houdt van die blik. Dennis kust de centimeters lange snee in Valerio’s nek en hij heeft het niet meer.

‘Je voet,’ brengt hij verstrooid uit.

‘Niet nu, jongen,’ glimlacht Dennis.

Valerio dwingt zichzelf te ontspannen en controle te krijgen over zijn gedachten. ‘Ik dacht dat jij op meisjes viel?’ stamelt hij verward.

Dennis lacht. Zijn blik ligt op Valerio’s mond. ‘Dacht ik ook.’ Zijn ogen glijden over Valerio’s donkere haar, zijn grote, bruine ogen, zijn schouders, zijn borst en terug naar zijn lippen. Hij aarzelt, twee lange, lange seconden, voor hij Valerio’s mond kust...

Ademloos zoent Valerio hem terug. Eindelijk, na al die jaren! Zijn hand verdwijnt in het korte haar van zijn beste vriend. Zijn lippen voelen zacht.

Iemand schraapt zijn keel. ‘Ik geloof dat u behoefte heeft aan medische aandacht,’ stamelt een jonge ambulance broeder.

Geërgerd laat Dennis Valerio los. Hij wendt zijn rode hoofd af en hoopt maar dat ambulancepersoneel zwijgplicht heeft.

‘Ik krijg al medische aandacht,’ zegt Valerio, doelend op Dennis.

Dennis lacht. ‘Ga nou maar,’ mompelt hij.

‘Ga jíj nou maar,’ reageert Valerio. ‘Met je schotwond.’

‘Oja.’ Dennis trekt de capuchon van zijn trui over zijn hoofd en laat zich door Valerio overeind helpen.

Hij voelt zich heel raar vanbinnen. Er waren al wel eerder gekke dingen tussen hem en Valerio: Dennis kan het bijvoorbeeld niet uitstaan wanneer Valerio weer de playboy uithangt en een meisje versiert en Valerio lijkt altijd een reden te vinden om Dennis aan te kunnen raken – hoewel Dennis dan doet alsof hij dat amper merkt. Dennis was aan die dingen gewend geraakt... Maar nu hij er over nadenkt, lijkt hij er stiekem ook aan _gehecht_  geraakt. Door deze hele rampsituatie is het hem overduidelijk geworden: hij vindt het niet gewoon wel leuk om bij Valerio te zijn, hij wíl bij hem zijn. Hij wil niet meer zonder hem zijn. Valerio hoort bij Dennis en Dennis hoort bij Valerio. Het gevoel was zo geleidelijk gegroeid dat het hem nooit was opgevallen, en nu overvalt het hem ineens. Het voelt verrassend fijn.

Vlak voor ze naar buiten gaan, houdt Dennis zijn vriend tegen. Hij weet dat ze uit elkaar worden gehaald zodra ze voet over de drempel zetten en wie weet wanneer ze elkaar dan weer zien. Dus hij trekt Valerio naar zich toe, zet zenuwachtig weer een halve pas naar achter en verzamelt moed. Hij kan niet staan op zijn voet en balanceert als een flamingo op één poot, maar automatisch neemt hij zijn presentatorhouding aan. ‘Dus, wat eh... hoe gaan we–... Wat gaan we doen?’   

Valerio kijkt wezenloos naar hem op. ‘Wat?’

‘Nou, ja... wil je eh...’ Dennis kijkt weg en haalt zijn schouders op, alsof ze overleggen wie er vanavond zal koken. ‘Wil je een keer uit? Met mij?’

Valerio kijkt naar Dennis’ schuifelende voet, zijn hand die alwéér door zijn haar gaat en naar zijn nerveus heen en weer schietende blauwe ogen...

Het was onvoorstelbaar dat dit nog zo’n geweldige dag zou worden.

Valerio komt dichterbij. Hij negeert het feit dat Dennis zowat verstijft van de zenuwen en laat zijn handen onder de trui van zijn vriend verdwijnen – iets wat hij al zo lang eens wou doen. Omdat Dennis zo lang is, moet hij op zijn tenen staan om Dennis’ onderlip te kussen. En zijn bovenlip. En allebei tegelijk. Dennis legt een hand om Valerio’s arm en een in zijn nek en zoent hem terug. Hij wordt er waanzinnig verlegen van, maar wenst ook dat zijn vriend nooit stopt. Valerio is een geweldige zoener. Hij smaakt naar zout en koffie en zijn handen voelen zo fijn over zijn huid. Het is gek dat ze elkaar al zo lang kennen, bijna alles van elkaar weten, maar er nu pas achter komen hoe fantastisch ze samen zijn.  

Valerio’s vingers glijden langzaam omlaag, van Dennis’ strakke buik tot net onder de rand van zijn baggy jeans, maar dan laat hij hem weer los. Veel te snel, als je het Dennis vroeg.

‘Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen...’ glimlacht hij als antwoord op Dennis' vraag.

Dennis schiet in de lach. ‘Man, het is heet hier,’ mompelt hij.

‘Kom... Je voet ziet er echt ranzig uit.’

‘Thanks, vriend.’

Samen lopen ze naar buiten, waar ze glimmende dekens omkrijgen en – zoals Dennis al verwachtte – allebei naar een andere ambulance worden geleid. Dennis’ voet moet geopereerd worden, Valerio’s wonden gehecht en ze moeten wel honderd keer herhalen wat er gebeurd is. Terwijl het ze eigenlijk al niet veel meer kan schelen: er zijn sinds die overval wel belangrijkere dingen gebeurd.


End file.
